psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Experimental attrition
Experimental attrition refers to experimental subjects leaving an experiment or other study for either practical reasons, etc. In clinical trials participants may withdraw from the study, for example, due to adverse effects. Preventing experimental attrition Statistical treatment of dropouts See also *Dropouts Further reading Books *Grant, J. S., Raper, J. L., Kang, D.-H., & Weaver, M. T. (2008). Research participant recruitment and retention. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. Papers Abikoff, H., Arnold, L. E., Newcorn, J. H., Elliott, G. R., Hechtman, L., Severe, J. B., et al. (2002). Emergency/adjunct services and attrition prevention for randomized clinical trials in children: The MTA manual-based solution: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 41(5) May 2002, 498-504. *Ahern, K., & Le Brocque, R. (2005). Methodological Issues in the Effects of Attrition: Simple Solutions for Social Scientists: Field Methods Vol 17(1) Feb 2005, 53-69. *Andersen, E. (2007). Participant retention in randomized, controlled trials: The value of relational engagement: International Journal for Human Caring Vol 11(4) 2007, 46-51. *Anstey, K. J., Hofer, S. M., & Luszcz, M. A. (2003). Cross-sectional and longitudinal patterns of dedifferentiation in late-life cognitive and sensory function: The effects of age, ability, attrition, and occasion of measurement: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 132(3) Sep 2003, 470-487. *Anton, R. F. (1996). New methodologies for pharmacological treatment trials for alcohol dependence: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 20 (7, Suppl) Oct 1996, 3A-9A. *Arean, P. A., Alvidrez, J., Nery, R., Estes, C., & Linkins, K. (2003). Recruitment and Retention of Older Minorities in Mental Health Services Research: The Gerontologist Vol 43(1) Feb 2003, 36-44. *Arean, P. A., & Gallagher-Thompson, D. (1996). Issues and recommendations for the recruitment and retention of older ethnic minority adults into clinical research: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 64(5) Oct 1996, 875-880. *Armistead, L. P., Clark, H., Barber, C. N., Dorsey, S., Hughley, J., Favors, M., et al. (2004). Participant retention in the Parents Matter! Program: Strategies and outcome: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 13(1) Mar 2004, 67-80. *Aroian, K. J., Katz, A., & Kulwicki, A. (2006). Recruiting and Retaining Arab Muslim Mothers and Children for Research: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 38(3) Sep 2006, 255-261. *Austin-Wells, V., McDougall, G. J., Jr., & Becker, H. (2006). Recruiting and Retaining an Ethnically Diverse Sample of Older Adults in a Longitudinal Intervention Study: Educational Gerontology Vol 32(2) Feb 2006, 159-170. *Badawi, M. A., Eaton, W. W., Myllyluoma, J., Weimer, L. G., & Gallo, J. (1999). Psychopathology and attrition in the Baltimore ECA 15-year follow-up 1981-1996: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 34(2) Feb 1999, 91-98. *Bamford, Z., Booth, P. G., McGuire, J., & Salmon, P. (2004). Maximizing patient follow-up after alcohol treatment: The effect of a three-step reminding system on response rates: Journal of Substance Use Vol 9(1) Feb 2004, 36-43. *Barratt, E. S., & Slaughter, L. (1998). Defining, measuring, and predicting impulsive aggression: A heuristic model: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 16(3) Sum 1998, 285-302. *Bell, J. C., & Slater, A. (2002). The short-term and longer-term stability of non-completion in an infant habituation task: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 25(2) 2002, 147-160. *Bernardi, R. A. (1998). Sample attrition and Cronbach alpha: A five-year longitudinal study: Psychological Reports Vol 82(3, Pt 2) Jun 1998, 1223-1231. *BootsMiller, B. J., Ribisl, K. M., Mowbray, C. T., Davidson, W. S., Walton, M. A., & Herman, S. E. (1998). Methods of ensuring high follow-up rates: Lessons from a longitudinal study of dual diagnosed participants: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 33(13) Nov 1998, 2665-2685. *Bowen, D. J., Cartmel, B., Barnett, M., Goodman, G., & Omenn, G. S. (1999). Predictors of participant retention in two chemoprevention feasibility trials: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 21(3) Sum 1999, 210-215. *Boys, A., Marsden, J., Stillwell, G., Hatchings, K., Griffiths, P., & Farrell, M. (2003). Minimizing respondent attrition in longitudinal research: Practical implications from a cohort study of adolescent drinking: Journal of Adolescence Vol 26(3) Jun 2003, 363-373. *Brown-Peterside, P., Rivera, E., Lucy, D., Slaughter, I., Ren, L., Chiasson, M. A., et al. (2001). Retaining hard-to-reach women in HIV prevention and vaccine trials: Project ACHIEVE: American Journal of Public Health Vol 91(9) Sep 2001, 1377-1379. *Caetano, R., Ramisetty-Mikler, S., & McGrath, C. (2003). Characteristics of non-respondents in a US national longitudinal survey on drinking and intimate partner violence: Addiction Vol 98(6) Dec 2003, 791-797. *Callahan, J. L., Aubuchon-Endsley, N., Borja, S. E., & Swift, J. K. (2009). Pretreatment expectancies and premature termination in a training clinic environment: Training and Education in Professional Psychology Vol 3(2) May 2009, 111-119. *Cassidy, E. L., Baird, E., & Sheikh, J. I. (2001). Recruitment and retention of elderly patients in clinical trials: Issues and strategies: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 9(2) Spr 2001, 136-140. *Chang, H., & Saunders, D. G. (2002). Predictors of attrition in two types of group programs for men who batter: Journal of Family Violence Vol 17(3) Sep 2002, 273-292. *Chipperfield, J. G., Havens, B., & Doig, W. D. (1997). Method and description of the Aging in Manitoba project: A 20-year longitudinal study: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 16(4) Win 1997, 606-625. *Christensen, H., & Mackinnon, A. (2006). The law of attrition revisited: Journal of Medical Internet Research Vol 8(3) 2006, 70-72. *Cicchetti, D. V., & Nelson, L. D. (1994). Re-examining threats to the reliability and validity of putative brain-behavior relationships: New guidelines for assessing the effect of patients lost to follow-up: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 16(3) Jun 1994, 339-343. *Claus, R. E., Kindleberger, L. R., & Dugan, M. C. (2002). Predictors of attrition in a longitudinal study of substance abusers: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 34(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 69-74. *Coday, M., Boutin-Foster, C., Sher, T. G., Tennant, J., Greaney, M. L., Saunders, S. D., et al. (2005). Strategies for Retaining Study Participants in Behavioral Intervention Trials: Retention Experiences of the NIH Behavior Change Consortium: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 29(SpecSuppl) 2005, 55-65. *Coen, A. S., Patrick, D. C., & Shern, D. L. (1996). Minimizing attrition in longitudinal studies of special populations: An integrated management approach: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 19(4) Nov 1996, 309-319. *Cotter, R. B., Burke, J. D., Loeber, R., & Mutchka, J. (2005). Predictors of contact difficulty and refusal in a longitudinal study: Criminal Behaviour and Mental Health Vol 15(2) 2005, 126-137. *Cotter, R. B., Burke, J. D., Stouthamer-Loeber, M., & Loeber, R. (2005). Contacting participants for follow-up: How much effort is required to retain participants in longitudinal studies? : Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 28(1) Feb 2005, 15-21. *Cunningham, J. A., Ansara, D., Wild, T. C., Toneatto, T., & Koski-Jannes, A. (1999). What is the price of perfection? The hidden costs of using detailed assessment instruments to measure alcohol consumption: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 60(6) Nov 1999, 756-758. *Cunradi, C. B., Moore, R., Killoran, M., & Ames, G. (2005). Survey Nonresponse Bias Among Young Adults: The Role of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Drugs: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 40(2) 2005, 171-185. *Cutler, R. B., Fishbain, D. A., Cole, B., Steele-Rosomoff, R., & Rosomoff, H. L. (2001). Identifying patients at risk for loss to follow-up after pain center treatment: Pain Medicine Vol 2(1) Mar 2001, 46-51. *Dalal, R. P., MacPhail, C., Mqhayi, M., Wing, J., Feldman, C., Chersich, M. F., et al. (2008). Characteristics and outcomes of adult patients lost to follow-up at an antiretroviral treatment clinic in Johannesburg, South Africa: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 47(1) Jan 2008, 101-107. *Davis, L., Evans, S., Fishman, B., Haley, A., & Spielman, L. A. (2004). Predictors of attrition in HIV-positive subjects with peripheral neuropathic pain: AIDS Care Vol 16(3) Jun 2004, 395-402. *Deluccchi, K. L. (1994). Methods for the analysis of binary outcome results in the presence of missing data: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 62(3) Jun 1994, 569-575. *Desmond, D. W., Bagiella, E., Moroney, J. T., & Stern, Y. (1998). The effect of patient attrition on estimates of the frequency of dementia following stroke: Archives of Neurology Vol 55(3) Mar 1998, 390-394. *Dobratz, M. C. (2003). Issues and Dilemmas in Conducting Research with Vulnerable Home Hospice Participants: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 35(4) 2003, 371-376. *Edwards, A. G. K., & Rollnick, S. (1997). Outcome studies of brief alcohol intervention in general practice: The problem of lost subjects: Addiction Vol 92(12) Dec 1997, 1699-1704. *Epstein, J. A., & Botvin, G. J. (2000). Methods to decrease attrition in longitudinal studies with adolescents: Psychological Reports Vol 87(1) Aug 2000, 139-140. *Erlen, J. A., & Sereika, S. M. (2006). Fidelity to a 12-Week Structured Medication Adherence Intervention in Patients With HIV: Nursing Research Vol 55(2, Suppl) Mar-Apr 2006, S17-S22. *Esbensen, F.-A., Miller, M. H., Taylor, T. J., He, N., & Freng, A. (1999). Differential attrition rates and active parental consent: Evaluation Review Vol 23(3) Jun 1999, 316-335. *Eysenbach, G. (2006). The law of attrition revisited--Author's reply: Journal of Medical Internet Research Vol 8(3) 2006, 73-74. *Fendrich, M., Wislar, J. S., Mackesy-Amiti, M. E., & Goldstein, P. (1996). Mechanisms of noncompletion in ethnographic research on drugs: Results from a secondary analysis: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 26(1) Win 1996, 23-44. *Ferrando, S. J., Rabkin, J. G., de Moore, G. M., & Rabkin, R. (1999). Antidepressant treatment of depression in HIV-seropositive women: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 60(11) Nov 1999, 741-746. *Foster, E. M., & Bickman, L. (1996). An evaluator's guide to detecting attrition problems: Evaluation Review Vol 20(6) Dec 1996, 695-723. *Foster, E. M., & Fang, G. Y. (2004). Alternative Methods for Handling Attrition: An Illustration Using Data From the Fast Track Evaluation: Evaluation Review Vol 28(5) Oct 2004, 434-464. *Frick, J. R., Goebel, J., Schechtman, E., Wagner, G. G., & Yitzhaki, S. (2006). Using analysis of Gini (ANOGI) for detecting whether two subsamples represent the same universe: Sociological Methods & Research Vol 34(4) May 2006, 427-468. *Gallagher-Thompson, D., Solano, N., Coon, D., & Arean, P. (2003). Recruitment and Retention of Latino Dementia Family Caregivers in Intervention Research: Issues to Face, Lessons to Learn: The Gerontologist Vol 43(1) Feb 2003, 45-51. *Gencheva, E., Sloan, M., Leurgans, S., Raman, R., Harris, Y., & Gorelick, P. (2004). Attrition and Non-Compliance in Secondary Stroke Prevention Trials: Neuroepidemiology Vol 23(1-2) Jan-Apr 2004, 61-66. *Geromanos, K., Sunkle, S. N., Mauer, M. B., Carp, D., Ancker, J., Zhang, W., et al. (2004). Successful Techniques for Retaining a Cohort of Infants and Children Born to HIV-Infected Women: The Prospective Psuperscript 2Csuperscript 2 HIV Study: JANAC: Journal of the Association of Nurses in AIDS Care Vol 15(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 48-57. *Gerstorf, D., Smith, J., & Baltes, P. B. (2006). A systemic-wholistic approach to differential aging: Longitudinal findings from the Berlin Aging Study: Psychology and Aging Vol 21(4) Dec 2006, 645-663. *Gilliss, C. L., Lee, K. A., Gutierrez, Y., Taylor, D., Beyene, Y., Neuhaus, J., et al. (2001). Recruitment and retention of healthy minority women into community-based longitudinal research: Journal of Women's Health & Gender-Based Medicine Vol 10(1) 2001, 77-85. *Goodman, J. S., & Blum, T. C. (1996). Assessing the non-random sampling effects of subject attrition in longitudinal research: Journal of Management Vol 22(4) 1996, 627-652. *Green, S. M., Navratil, J. L., Loeber, R., & Lahey, B. B. (1994). Potential dropouts in a longitudinal study: Prevalence, stability, and associated characteristics: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 3(1) Mar 1994, 69-87. *Grossi, E., Grave, R. D., Mannucci, E., Molinari, E., Compare, A., Cuzzolaro, M., et al. (2006). Complexity of attrition in the treatment of obesity: Clues from a structured telephone interview: International Journal of Obesity Vol 30(7) Jul 2006, 1132-1137. *Haapea, M., Miettunen, J., Veijola, J., Lauronen, E., Tanskanen, P., & Isohanni, M. (2007). Non-participation may bias the results of a psychiatric survey: An analysis from the survey including magnetic resonance imaging within the Northern Finland 1966 Birth Cohort: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 42(5) May 2007, 403-409. *Hafner, S., Lieberz, K., Franz, M., & Schepank, H. (2000). Late probands' refusal to participate in an epidemiological longitudinal field survey--sociodemographic, clinical and psychometric findings of the Mannheim Cohort Project: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 151(5) 2000, 195-203. *Harel, O., Hofer, S. M., Hoffman, L., Pedersen, N., & Johansson, B. (2007). Population inference with mortality and attrition in longitudinal studies on aging: A two-stage multiple imputation method: Experimental Aging Research Vol 33(2) Apr 2007, 187-203. *Harris, P. M. (1998). Attrition revisited: American Journal of Evaluation Vol 19(3) Fal 1998, 293-305. *Hartsough, C. S., Babinski, L. M., & Lambert, N. M. (1996). Tracking procedures and attrition containment in a long-term follow-up of a community-based ADHD sample: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 37(6) Sep 1996, 705-713. *Hayslip, B., Jr., McCoy-Roberts, L., & Pavur, R. (1998). Selective attrition effects in bereavement research: A three-year longitudinal analysis: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 38(1) 1998-1999, 21-35. *Hazuda, H. P., Gerety, M., Williams, J. W., Jr., Lawrence, V., Calmbach, W., & Mulrow, C. (2000). Health promotion research with Mexican American elders: Matching approaches to settings at the mediator- and micro-levels of recruitment: Journal of Mental Health and Aging Vol 6(1) Spr 2000, 79-90. *Heath, A. C., Howells, W., Bucholz, K. K., Glowinski, A. L., Nelson, E. C., & Madden, P. A. F. (2002). Ascertainment of a Mid-Western US Female Adolescent Twin Cohort for Alcohol Studies: Assessment of Sample Representativeness Using Birth Record Data: Twin Research Vol 5(2) Apr 2002, 107-112. *Heath, A. C., Madden, P. A. F., & Martin, N. G. (1998). Assessing the effects of cooperation bias and attrition in behavioral genetic research using data-weighting: Behavior Genetics Vol 28(6) Nov 1998, 415-427. *Hedeker, D., & Gibbons, R. D. (1997). Application of random-effects pattern-mixture models for missing data in longitudinal studies: Psychological Methods Vol 2(1) Mar 1997, 64-78. *Hedeker, D., Gibbons, R. D., & Waternaux, C. (1999). Sample size estimation for longitudinal designs with attrition: Comparing time-related contrasts between two groups: Journal of Educational and Behavioral Statistics Vol 24(1) Spr 1999, 70-93. *Hille, E. T. M., den Ouden, A. L., Stuifbergen, M. C., Verrips, G. H. W., Vogels, A. G. C., Brand, R., et al. (2005). Is attrition bias a problem in neonatal follow-up? : Early Human Development Vol 81(11) Nov 2005, 901-908. *Hofler, M., Pfister, H., Lieb, R., & Wittchen, H.-U. (2005). The use of weights to account for non-response and drop-out: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 40(4) Apr 2005, 291-299. *Hofmann, S. G., Barlow, D. H., Papp, L. A., Detweiler, M. F., Ray, S. E., Shear, M. K., et al. (1998). Pretreatment attrition in a comparative treatment outcome study on panic disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155(1) Jan 1998, 43-47. *Holtzer, R., Goldin, Y., Zimmerman, M., Katz, M., Buschke, H., & Lipton, R. B. (2008). Robust norms for selected neuropsychological tests in older adults: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 23(5) Sep 2008, 531-541. *Hough, R. L., Tarke, H., Renker, V., Shields, P., & Glatstein, J. (1996). Recruitment and retention of homeless mentally ill participants in research: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 64(5) Oct 1996, 881-891. *Hudson, S. V., Leventhal, H., Contrada, R., Leventhal, E. A., & Brownlee, S. (2000). Predicting retention for older African Americans in a community study and a clinical study: Does anything work? : Journal of Mental Health and Aging Vol 6(1) Spr 2000, 67-78. *Jancey, J., Howat, P., Lee, A., Clarke, A., Shilton, T., Fisher, J., et al. (2006). Effective Recruitment and Retention of Older Adults in Physical Activity Research: PALS Study: American Journal of Health Behavior Vol 30(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 626-635. *Janus, M., & Goldberg, S. (1997). Factors influencing family participation in a longitudinal study: Comparison of pediatric and healthy samples: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 22(2) Apr 1997, 245-262. *Johnsson, L., Hansson, M. G., Eriksson, S., & Helgesson, G. (2008). Patients' refusal to consent to storage and use of samples in Swedish biobanks: Cross sectional study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 337(7663) Jul 2008, No Pagination Specified. *Jordhoy, M. S., Kaasa, S., Fayers, P., Ovreness, T., Underland, G., & Ahlner-Elmqvist, M. (1999). Challenges in palliative care research; recruitment, attrition and compliance: Experience from a randomized controlled trial: Palliative Medicine Vol 13(4) Jul 1999, 299-310. *Kempf, M.-C., Allen, S., Zulu, I., Kancheya, N., Stephenson, R., Brill, I., et al. (2008). Enrollment and retention of HIV discordant couples in Lusaka, Zambia: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 47(1) Jan 2008, 116-125. *Kennison, R. F., & Zelinski, E. M. (2005). Estimating Age Change in List Recall in Asset and Health Dynamics of the Oldest-Old: The Effects of Attrition Bias and Missing Data Treatment: Psychology and Aging Vol 20(3) Sep 2005, 460-475. *Knight, E. D., Smith, J. B., Dubowitz, H., Litrownik, A. J., Kotch, J. B., English, D., et al. (2006). Reporting Participants in Research Studies to Child Protective Services: Limited Risk to Attrition: Child Maltreatment Vol 11(3) Aug 2006, 257-262. *Krohn, M. D., & Thornberry, T. P. (1999). Retention of minority populations in panel studies of drug use: Drugs & Society Vol 14(1-2) 1999, 185-207. *Kudielka, B. M., Hawkley, L. C., Adam, E. K., & Cacioppo, J. T. (2007). Compliance with ambulatory saliva sampling in the Chicago Health, Aging, and Social Relations Study and associations with social support: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 34(2) Sep-Oct 2007, 209-216. *Lauby, J., Kotranski, L., Feighan, K., Collier, K., & et al. (1996). Effects of intervention attrition and research attrition on the evaluation of an HIV prevention program: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 26(3) Sum 1996, 663-677. *Lee, E., Hu, M. Y., & Toh, R. S. (2004). Respondent non-cooperation in surveys and diaries: An analysis of item non-response and panel attrition: International Journal of Market Research Vol 46(3) 2004, 311-326. *Leon, A. C., Mallinckrodt, C. H., Chuang-Stein, C., Archibald, D. G., Archer, G. E., & Chartier, K. (2006). Attrition in Randomized Controlled Clinical Trials: Methodological Issues in Psychopharmacology: Biological Psychiatry Vol 59(11) Jun 2006, 1001-1005. *Letourneau, N. (2001). Attrition among adolescents and infants involved in a parenting intervention: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 27(2) Mar 2001, 183-186. *Levin, B. E., Katzen, H. L., Klein, B., & Llabre, M. L. (2000). Cognitive decline affects subject attrition in longitudinal research: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 22(5) Oct 2000, 580-586. *Levkoff, S., & Sanchez, H. (2003). Lessons Learned About Minority Recruitment and Retention From the Centers on Minority Aging and Health Promotion: The Gerontologist Vol 43(1) Feb 2003, 18-26. *Liang, J., Borawski-Clark, E., Liu, X., & Sugisawa, H. (1996). Transitions in cognitive status among the aged in Japan: Social Science & Medicine Vol 43(3) Aug 1996, 325-337. *Lim, M. S. C., Hellard, M. E., & Aitken, C. K. (2005). The case of the disappearing teaspoons: longitudinal cohort study of the displacement of teaspoons in an Australian research institute: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 331(7531) Dec 2005, 1498-1500. *Lindenberger, U., Singer, T., & Baltes, P. B. (2002). Longitudinal selectivity in aging populations: Separating mortality-associated versus experimental components in the Berlin Aging Study (BASE): Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 57B(6) Nov 2002, P474-P482. *Loosveldt, G., & Carton, A. (2001). An empirical test of a limited model for panel refusals: International Journal of Public Opinion Research Vol 13(2) Sum 2001, 173-185. *Lyons, K. S., Carter, J. H., Carter, E. H., Rush, K. N., Stewart, B. J., & Archbold, P. G. (2004). Locating and Retaining Research Participants for Follow-up Studies: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 27(1) Feb 2004, 63-68. *Marcellus, L. (2004). Are We Missing Anything? Pursuing Research on Attrition: CJNR: Canadian Journal of Nursing Research Vol 36(3) Sep 2004, 83-98. *Matthieu, M., & Ivanoff, A. (2006). Treatment of Human-Caused Trauma: Attrition in the Adult Outcomes Research: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 21(12) Dec 2006, 1654-1664. *Mayes, L. C., & Cicchetti, D. V. (1995). Prenatal cocaine exposure and neurobehavioral development: How subjects lost to follow-up bias study results: Child Neuropsychology Vol 1(2) Oct 1995, 128-139. *Mazumdar, S., Houck, P. R., Lui, K. S., Mulsant, B. H., Pollock, B. G., Dew, M. A., et al. (2002). Intent-to-treat analysis for clinical trials: Use of data collected after termination of treatment protocol: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 36(3) May-Jun 2002, 153-164. *Mazumdar, S., Tang, G., Houck, P. R., Dew, M. A., Begley, A. E., Scott, J., et al. (2007). Statistical analysis of longitudinal psychiatric data with dropouts: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 41(12) Dec 2007, 1032-1041. *McFarlane, J. (2007). Strategies for successful recruitment and retention of abused women for longitudinal studies: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 28(8) Aug 2007, 883-897. *McGinnis, K. A., Schulz, R., Stone, R. A., Klinger, J., & Mercuric, R. (2006). Concordance of Race or Ethnicity of Interventionists and Caregivers of Dementia Patients: Relationship to Attrition and Treatment Outcomes in the REACH Study: The Gerontologist Vol 46(4) Aug 2006, 449-455. *McNeilly, M., Musick, M., Efland, J. R., Baughman, J. T., Toth, P. S., Saulter, T. D., et al. (2000). Minority populations and psychophysiologic research: Challenges in trust building and recruitment: Journal of Mental Health and Aging Vol 6(1) Spr 2000, 91-102. *Meyers, K., Webb, A., Frantz, J., & Randall, M. (2003). What does it take to retain substance-abusing adolescents in research protocols? Delineation of effort required, strategies undertaken, costs incurred, and 6-month post-treatment differences by retention difficulty: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 69(1) Jan 2003, 73-85. *Miller, M. N., McGowen, K. R., Miller, B. E., Coyle, B. R., & Hamdy, R. (1999). Lessons learned about research on premenstrual syndrome: Journal of Women's Health & Gender-Based Medicine Vol 8(7) Sep 1999, 989-993. *Miller, R. B., & Wright, D. W. (1995). Detecting and correcting attrition bias in longitudinal family research: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 57(4) Nov 1995, 921-929. *Miranda, J. (1996). Introduction to the special section on recruiting and retaining minorities in psychotherapy research: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 64(5) Oct 1996, 848-850. *Miranda, J., Azocar, F., Organista, K. C., Munoz, R. F., & Lieberman, A. (1996). Recruiting and retaining low-income Latinos in psychotherapy research: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 64(5) Oct 1996, 868-874. *Mirowsky, J., & Reynolds, J. R. (2000). Age, depression and attrition in the national survey of families and households: Sociological Methods & Research Vol 28(4) May 2000, 476-504. *Moerbeek, M. (2008). Powerful and cost-efficient designs for longitudinal intervention studies with two treatment groups: Journal of Educational and Behavioral Statistics Vol 33(1) Mar 2008, 41-61. *Morse, C., & Durkin, S. (2004). 'Staying the distance': Characteristics of women who do not continue in a longitudinal study of pregnancy-related moods: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 9(3) Aug 2004, 293-305. *Navratil, J. L., Green, S. M., Loeber, R., & Lahey, B. B. (1994). Minimizing subject loss in a longitudinal study of deviant behavior: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 3(1) Mar 1994, 89-106. *Nettelbladt, P., Bogren, M., Mattisson, C., Ojesjo, L., Hagnell, O., Hofvendahl, E., et al. (2005). Does it make sense to do repeated surveys? - The Lundby Study, 1947-1997: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 111(6) Jun 2005, 444-452. *Nishimoto, R. H. (1998). Who drops out of drug-user treatment research on women? : Substance Use & Misuse Vol 33(6) May 1998, 1291-1313. *Nomamiukor, N., & Brown, E. S. (2009). Attrition factors in clinical trials of comorbid bipolar and substance-related disorders: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 112(1-3) Jan 2009, 284-288. *Oates, J. (1998). Risk factors for infant attrition and low engagement in experiments and free-play: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 21(4) 1998, 555-569. *O'Neil, K. M., Penrod, S. D., & Bornstein, B. H. (2003). Web-based research: Methodological variables' effects on dropout and sample characteristics: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 35(2) May 2003, 217-226. *Ory, M. G., Lipman, P. D., Barr, R., Harden, J. T., & Stahl, S. M. (2000). A national program to enhance research on minority aging and health promotion: Journal of Mental Health and Aging Vol 6(1) Spr 2000, 9-18. *Overall, J. E., Shobaki, G., & Fiore, J. (1996). Random regression with imputed values for dropouts: Psychopharmacology Bulletin Vol 32(3) 1996, 377-388. *Overall, J. E., Shobaki, G., Shivakumar, C., & Steele, J. (1998). Adjusting sample size for anticipated dropouts in clinical trials: Psychopharmacology Bulletin Vol 34(1) 1998, 25-33. *Overall, J. E., Tonidandel, S., & Starbuck, R. R. (2006). Rule-of-thumb adjustment of sample sizes to accommodate dropouts in two-stage analysis of repeated measurements: International Journal of Methods in Psychiatric Research Vol 15(1) 2006, 1-11. *Perez, R. G., Ezpeleta, L., & Domenech, J. M. (2007). Features associated with the non-participation and drop out by socially-at-risk children and adolescents in mental-health epidemiological studies: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 42(3) Mar 2007, 251-258. *Pollastri, A. R., Pokrywa, M. L., Walsh, S. J., Kranzler, H. R., & Gelernter, J. (2005). Incentive program decreases no-shows in nontreatment substance abuse research: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 13(4) Nov 2005, 376-380. *Prinz, R. J., Smith, E. P., Dumas, J. E., Laughlin, J. E., White, D. W., & Barron, R. (2001). Recruitment and retention of participants in prevention trials involving family-based interventions: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 20(Suppl1) Jan 2001, 31-37. *Rabbitt, P., Diggle, P., Holland, F., & McInnes, L. (2004). Practice and drop-out effects during a 17-year longitudinal study of cognitive aging: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 59B(2) Mar 2004, P84-P97. *Rabbitt, P., Lunn, M., & Wong, D. (2005). Neglect of Dropout Underestimates Effects of Death in Longitudinal Studies: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 60B(2) Mar 2005, P106-P109. *Rabbitt, P., Lunn, M., & Wong, D. (2006). Understanding terminal decline in cognition and risk of death: Methodological and theoretical implications of practice and dropout effects: European Psychologist Vol 11(3) 2006, 164-171. *Rabbitt, P., Watson, P., Donlan, C., Bent, N., & McInnis, L. (1994). Subject attrition in a longitudinal study of cognitive performance in community-based elderly people. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Reisine, S., Fifield, J., & Winkelman, D. K. (2000). Characteristics of rheumatoid arthritis patients: Who participates in long-term research and who drops out? : Arthritis Care & Research Vol 13(1) Feb 2000, 3-10. *Ribisl, K. M., Walton, M. A., Mowbray, C. T., Luke, D. A., & et al. (1996). Minimizing participant attrition in panel studies through the use of effective retention and tracking strategies: Review and recommendations: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 19(1) Feb 1996, 1-25. *Riekert, K. A., & Drotar, D. (1999). Who participates in research on adherence to treatment in insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus? Implications and recommendations for research: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 24(3) Jun 1999, 253-258. *Ritchie, L. J., & Tuokko, H. (2007). Neuropsychological prediction of attrition due to death: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 29(4) May 2007, 385-394. *Robles, N., Flaherty, D. G., & Day, N. L. (1994). Retention of resistant subjects in longitudinal studies: Description and procedures: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 20(1) Feb 1994, 87-100. *Roffman, R. A., Picciano, J. F., Bolan, M., & Kalichman, S. C. (1997). Factors associated with attrition from an HIV-prevention program for gay and bisexual males: AIDS and Behavior Vol 1(2) Jun 1997, 125-135. *Rogers, K. N., Fernandez, M., Thurber, L., & Smitley, A. (2004). Exploring Differential Attrition Rates Among System of Care Evaluation Participants: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 32(2) Mar 2004, 167-176. *Ross, M. W., Daneback, K., Mansson, S.-A., Tikkanen, R., & Cooper, A. (2003). Characteristics of Men and Women Who Complete or Exit From an On-Line Internet Sexuality Questionnaire: A Study of Instrument Dropout Biases: Journal of Sex Research Vol 40(4) Nov 2003, 396-402. *Rudy, E. B., Estok, P. J., Kerr, M. E., & Menzel, L. (1994). Research incentives: Money versus gifts: Nursing Research Vol 43(4) Jul-Aug 1994, 253-255. *Schulz, C. H., Wasserman, J., & Ostwald, S. K. (2006). Recruitment and Retention of Stroke Survivors: The CAReS Experience: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 25(1) 2006, 17-29. *Scott, C. K., Sonis, J., Creamer, M., & Dennis, M. L. (2006). Maximizing follow-up in longitudinal studies of traumatized populations: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 19(6) Dec 2006, 757-769. *Shadish, W. R., Hu, X., Glaser, R. R., Kownacki, R., & Wong, S. (1998). A method for exploring the effects of attrition in randomized experiments with dichotomous outcomes: Psychological Methods Vol 3(1) Mar 1998, 3-22. *Shaw, W. S., Cronan, T. A., & Christie, M. D. (1994). Predictors of attrition in health intervention research among older subjects with osteoarthritis: Health Psychology Vol 13(5) Sep 1994, 421-431. *Siddiqui, O., Flay, B. R., & Hu, F. B. (1996). Factors affecting attrition in a longitudinal smoking prevention study: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 554-560. *Sinclair, S., Hayes-Reams, P., Myers, H. F., Allen, W., Hawes-Dawson, J., & Kington, R. (2000). Recruiting African Americans for health studies: Lessons from the Drew-RAND center on health and aging: Journal of Mental Health and Aging Vol 6(1) Spr 2000, 39-51. *Siqueland, L., Crits-Christoph, P., Gallop, B., Gastfriend, D., Lis, J., Frank, A., et al. (2002). Who starts treatment: Engagement in the NIDA collaborative cocaine treatment study: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 11(1) Win 2002, 10-23. *Sliwinski, M. J., Hofer, S. M., Hall, C., Buschke, H., & Lipton, R. B. (2003). Modeling Memory Decline in Older Adults: The Importance of Preclinical Dementia, Attrition, and Chronological Age: Psychology and Aging Vol 18(4) Dec 2003, 658-671. *Solberg, L. I., Plane, M. B., Brown, R. L., Underbakke, G., & McBride, P. E. (2002). Nonresponse bias: Does it affect measurement of clinician behavior? : Medical Care Vol 40(4) Apr 2002, 347-352. *Sonawalla, S. B., Farabaugh, A. H., Leslie, V. M., Pava, J. A., Matthews, J. D., & Fava, M. (2002). Early drop-outs, late drop-outs and completers: Differences in the continuation phase of a clinical trial: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 26(3) Apr 2002, 415-419. *Sonawalla, S. B., Farabaugh, A. H., Leslie, V. M., Pava, J. A., Matthews, J. D., & Fava, M. (2002). Early drop-outs, late drop-outs and completers: Differences in the continuation phase of a clinical trial: Erratum: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 26(7-8) Dec 2002, 1415-1419. *Spoth, R., Goldberg, C., & Redmond, C. (1999). Engaging families in longitudinal preventive intervention research: Discrete-time survival analysis of socioeconomic and social-emotional risk factors: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 67(1) Feb 1999, 157-163. *Stefancic, A., Schaefer-McDaniel, N. J., Davis, A. C., & Tsemberis, S. (2004). Maximizing follow-up of adults with histories of homelessness and psychiatric disabilities: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 27(4) Nov 2004, 433-442. *Steiner, M. J., Lovvorn, A. E., & Schulz, K. F. (2001). Bogus participation in clinical trials: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 285(3) Jan 2001, 293. *Steinhauser, K. E., Clipp, E. C., Hays, J. C., Olsen, M., Arnold, R., Christakis, N. A., et al. (2006). Identifying, recruiting, and retaining seriously-ill patients and their caregivers in longitudinal research: Palliative Medicine Vol 20(8) Dec 2006, 745-754. *Stephens, R. C., Thibodeaux, L., Sloboda, Z., & Tonkin, P. (2007). Research note: An empirical study of adolescent student attrition: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 37(2) Spr 2007, 475-488. *Sullivan, C. M., Rumptz, M. H., Campbell, R., Eby, K. K., & Davidson, W. S., II. (1996). Retaining participants in longitudinal community research: A comprehensive protocol: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 32(3) Sep 1996, 262-276. *Tebes, J. K., Snow, D. L., Ayers, T. S., & Arthur, M. W. (1996). Panel accretion and external validity in adolescent substance use research: Evaluation Review Vol 20(4) Aug 1996, 470-484. *Tedlow, J. R., Fava, M., Uebelacker, L. A., & Alpert, J. E. (1996). Are study dropouts different from completers: Biological Psychiatry Vol 40(7) Oct 1996, 668-670. *Thompson, E. E., Neighbors, H. W., Munday, C., & Jackson, J. S. (1996). Recruitment and retention of African American patients for clinical research: An exploration of response rates in an urban psychiatric hospital: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 64(5) Oct 1996, 861-867. *Toh, R. S., & Hu, M. Y. (1996). Natural mortality and participation fatigue as potential biases in diary panels: Impact of some demographic factors and behavioral characteristics on systematic attrition: Journal of Business Research Vol 35(2) Feb 1996, 129-138. *Tucker, T. K., Ritter, A. J., Maher, C., & Jackson, H. (2004). Naltrexone maintenance for heroin dependence: Uptake, attrition and retention: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 23(3) Sep 2004, 299-309. *Vanable, P. A., Carey, M. P., Carey, K. B., & Maisto, S. A. (2002). Predictors of participation and attrition in a health promotion study involving psychiatric outpatients: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 70(2) Apr 2002, 362-368. *Velicer, W. F., Keller, S., Friedman, R. H., Fava, J. L., Gulliver, S. B., Ward, R. M., et al. (2005). Comparing Participants and Nonparticipants Recruited for an Effectiveness Study of Nicotine Replacement Therapy: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 29(3) Jun 2005, 181-191. *Venneman, S., Leuchter, A., Bartzokis, G., Beckson, M., Simon, S. L., Schaefer, M., et al. (2006). Variation in Neurophysiological Function and Evidence of Quantitative Electroencephalogram Discordance: Predicting Cocaine-Dependent Treatment Attrition: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 18(2) Spr 2006, 208-216. *Wade, T., Tiggemann, M., Martin, N. G., & Heath, A. C. (1997). Characteristics of interview refusers: Women who decline to participate in interviews relating to eating: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 22(1) Jul 1997, 95-99. *Wei, L., Chen, J., Rodolph, M., Beauchamp, G., Masse, B., Li, R., et al. (2007). HIV incidence, retention, and changes of high-risk behaviors among rural injection drug users in Guangxi, China: Substance Abuse Vol 27(4) 2007, 53-61. *Weiss, D. J. (1999). An analysis of variance test for random attrition: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 14(3) Sep 1999, 433-438. *Wierenga, M. E., & Wuethrich, K. L. (1995). Diabetes program attrition: Differences between two cultural groups: Health Values: The Journal of Health Behavior, Education & Promotion Vol 19(3) May-Jun 1995, 12-21. *Windzio, M., & Grotheer, M. (2002). Do successful persons remain in the sample? A combination of sequence analysis and log-linear path models to analyze the influence of occupational success on panel attrition: Zeitschrift fur Soziologie Vol 31(6) Dec 2002, 514-528. *Yin, T., Zhou, Q., & Bashford, C. (2002). Burden on family members: Caring for frail elderly: A meta-analysis of interventions: Nursing Research Vol 51(3) May-Jun 2002, 199-208. *Young, B. J., Beidel, D. C., Turner, S. M., Ammerman, R. T., McGraw, K., & Coaston, S. C. (2006). Pretreatment attrition and childhood social phobia: Parental concerns about medication: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 20(8) 2006, 1133-1147. Dissertations *Austin, A. M. (2008). Treatment attrition among racial/ethnic minority adolescents participating in a brief motivational intervention for substance use problems: The influence of individual, social, cultural, and treatment factors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Roary-Cook, M. C. (2008). Non-traditional predictors to evaluate dropout rates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wicker, L. R. (2003). A social cognitive model of attrition: A test against the competing Tinto (1993) longitudinal model of institutional departure. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering.